The Worst Day of the Month
by CailinNollaig
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having a wonderful day!... Pfft. As if. And what makes the day just all the more amazing? Why, a crying Hermione Granger, of course. Fantastic..


**A/N: Hey, this is my new one-shot! If you love Ron , I don't reccommend reading this. But as of now, if you love Ron, turn back. xD What the Hell am I doing? Directing readers away...jeesh.  
So,here's a little one-shot. This was whurrling around in my head, and I couldnt get it to go away, so here it is. It really isn't a one-shot and could be expanded on. It's not my best writing AT ALL. In fact, probably my worst. But hey, I needed to get rid of it. Empty my head...not that that takes much ;) oj.  
Aaaanyways, read it out.  
Interpret it the way you want. Its not necssarily Dramione, but Its defo not Ron/Hermione.  
Okay,so read on.  
Dramione4Lyf**

**Oh, Disclaimer:Not mine.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Point of View Is not Always Right.

Draco Malfoy POV

Fuck All. Today is possibly the most infuriating day, of the month, that is. I woke up to Astoria's stupid whining--I dumped her, why the hell is she still here? -- to find she had turned off the alarm clock in my room so she could sleep late --on the couch, on _my_ couch, might I add?-- so I sauntered in to Malfoy Enterprises an hour and a half late.  
But that's not my problem.

I own the bloody business, I can be late if I want. But there was just this perfect pile of papers for me to fill out when I arrived. What the hell is a cellphone? And why am I supplying them to the Wizarding world?

I decided I don't care.

So after a gruelling THREE hours filling out fricking forms, I went to lunch. I was hungry, and well..found food to be the answer. So there I was, drinking my coffee and eating when who comes over?

I don't know..that's the problem. But she was hot. So, naturally, I started talking to her, and asked her out.. That's when my day got worse, she spilt her coffee all over me. No one does that to Draco Malfoy, self-proclaimed Sex God. Big, bad, cold-- yet,sexy -- Draco Malfoy.

Apparently I had taken her out before, and slept with her as it happens. Who was I to know? She was nothing special, honestly. I told her as much, and she walked off in a storm.

After that incident I knew I couldn't take anymore shit, so I didn't go back to work. What's the worse that can happen? Father's retired now, so he can't bark orders and I'll be happy enough if I missed mothers visits. I wish she would stop hugging in public.

And people say Malfoys are cold...But then again, she's a Black. She tells me I'm more of a Black than a Malfoy, and that's fine with me. My father's side is a pain in my ass, can't they just get a job ? Bugging me for money all the time...Do I look like Bob fucking Geldof? (My aunt has an infatuation with him, he's a muggle. Not crazy Aunt Bellatrix, of course.)

So, I told my mother I would rather be a Black. I wish I hadn't...She dragged me to my aunts for tea. Guess who was there? Oh joy, it was Andromeda's daughter, Dory something or other. She _never_ stopped talking, simply prattling on about anything and everything, but importantly -- things I couldn't care less about. As I said, my mother dragged me there. I didn't go _willingly._ Anyway, Dory and her werewolf were there in addition to their weird metamorphic child who wouldn't stop changing. That was two days ago, but this day is worse. Nimadory, admittedly, isn't that bad.

Anyway, today, as I got home, to top it all, the icing on the bloody ugly cake...A Wedding Invitaion. To whose? Pansy Parkinson. Now dont get me wrong, I don't have any 'harboured' feelings as my pshyciatrist put it. But to marry Potter? _She's_ the one who needs a pshyciatrist! She's insane. And my pshyciatrist calls it jealousy..I really don't know why I'm paying her...

So now, I'm trudging through Hogsmeade. Bored. Angry. Fed-up. Annoyed.

I turn a corner on my way to Three Broomsticks, because gods knows I need a drink. A blinding light came from an alleyway as I walk past. I stop, peeking into the alleyway. I clutched my wand close to my side as I step into the alley.

"Lumos" I glance around the alley, "Granger?!"  
Granger spun around, bloody hell she looks a mess. Her hair was like a nest, no exaggeration. Her eyes and nose are all red , her eyes puffy too. She sniffed as more tears roll down her face. No, search for an exit! Raise the alarms... apparate, goddammit! I cannot comfort crying girls, it required an emotional range that I do not have, what with my dark childhood that emotionally scarred me for life and all.

Granger and I had come to an understanding, after all once I joined the order, she, Potter and I had been sent on a few missions. Not Weasel though, he couldn't stay in the same room as me without having a tantrum. Pathetic. Granger and Potter aren't _that_ bad. I have to put up with both anyway, Potter is marrying Pansy. And guess who has the honour of being Pansy's 'best friend'? ME! I'll admit I've been through a lot with her..and she's bearable if you're not going out with her. Otherwise though, she's hell.

In-the-pits-of-fire-with-Voldemort-and-Bellatrix-and-Mrs. Parkinson-hell.

I've got to commend Potter for sticking with her. Good luck to him with marrying her, he'll need all the luck he can get.

"M-Malfoy?" she whimpered weakly,

Oh yeah, I forgot she was there. I turned my attentions back to her, "Er..what?"

"Oh, it was terrible!" she wailed leaning against the wall and sinking down the wall. How can she be sitting on the filthy ground? Seriously, a cat could have _excreted _there.

"What was?" Why do I care? Walk away! Walk away! What are you doing, Draco Malfoy?!

I find myself walking towards her, for reasons I cannot fathom, I mean, why in gods name am I walking towards her? She's still the most annoying person I've ever met. Even worse than Potter when she's on a good day. But Weasel definitely gets gold. Weaselette comes a close second. As if her flirting could be anymore obvious! She's always _touching_ me. I hate it, cut me some slack though, I may be horrible to her, but you don't know where she has been. I would never ever sleep or date her. Where did she get such a ludicrous idea?

Then again, I am Witch Weekly's most Handsome Bachelor...

"H-He...p-p-proposed last week," She sniffed. I took off my coat and placed it on the ground, then sat beside her. What was she talking about again?

Something terrible! Ah, I remember. "Okay..." I urged her on, where was this going?

"And I said yes,"

"Ah.." I can easily see why she's crying now.

"And just now--"

"Mmhmm.." He must have told her she could join the 'Big, Happy, Weasley family' or something.

"--He was fucking some blonde whore"

"Yeah, I-- Wait, what?"

"Yes...the works. Your typical Blonde whore. Bleach blonde, obviously not natural, orange skin from fake tan, her belt of a skirt thrown over my Vanity Table, strapless top thrown over a picture of my parents. You don't even want to know where her knickers and bra ended up"

"Weasel wouldn't do that Granger," I found myself saying, though I really don't know why. Wonder if I can just slip away unnoticed.. her tears are stopping though.

She looked up to me and stared into my eyes for a moment. Our eyes locked for a minute and then she looked away, "I thought that too. But people are just different than assumed sometimes."

"How so?"

"I thought you were going to keep walking-" So did I, to be honest. I'm still planing an escape. "-- But you stopped and talked. You didn't once make a snide comment--" Shit! Think of one quick.. "--You are doing your best to comfort me, when you could be some place else--" Wonder if work is still open for option..Shouldn't she be at work? "--You just...surprise me. I assumed to much of you, but hey , you could turn around now and call me a Mudblood."

I winced, when will she let that one go? Okay, so there is no difference between my blood and hers. None. Well, except the blood types obviously. But I know that she's not below me, or at least because of her blood. I fought with the order, along with my parents, Blaise and Pansy. I refused the Dark Mark, not to Voldemort of course -- I'm not stupid!-- but I told my father I wasnt going to and my mother followed. And though he denies it, my mother has a strong hold over my father. And he's not completely cold-hearted. Hence, all of us fighting for the Order. The weridness of it all.

But I do know that blood status means little to nothing, and I told Granger that. But do you think she listened? Pfft.

"I might call you a know-it-all, insufferable, stubborn, annoting, irritable--"

"Malfoy."

He smirked but went on, "--But I won't call you a mudblood."

Granger rolled her eyes "Thanks, Malfoy."she said sarcastically.

I smirked, "Anytime, Granger"

She smiled a bit, "Well..I better go back, throw his ring in his ugly face, hex him, kick him out, and then make a plan. " Granger said happily

"Make a plan? Revenge sure is Slytherin, Granger."

"Maybe I'm a lot more Slytherin than you know."

"Maybe, but it's unlikely."

"That's what you think. Anyway, Ron's a git and deserves it. He's stupid, I loved Harry."

I blinked, did she just say?... "You...love..Potter?"

She smirked...very Slytherin-esque actually.."No, but Ron doesn't have to know that. I'll just pretend, Harry will agree eventually. And Pansy would love something like this. Oh! I should tell him it's a threesome!" She laughed deviously.

I snickered, "Looks like you got your work cut out." I said as I stood up and brushed my clothes off, Granger followed.

"Thanks Malfoy!"

"Yeah." I replied and held my hand out for her to shake. She glanced at it, and pushed it away. Who does she think she--

"You were so helpful!" She squealed as she squeezed the air out of me

"Er, okay." I choked out as she let me out of the hug. She smiled happily before skipping off out of the Alley and down the street.

I glanced down at the jacket. I definitely am not wearing that again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**_Heyy! So its not my best work!!  
_****_For my best work, you should look at Matters Of The Heart. (focuses on Narcissa Malfoy)_**

**_Anyway, R&R please!!_**

**_x Dramione4Lyf x_**


End file.
